Story of the Ten Tailed Citrus Wolf
by RokuJuuKyuu-Sama
Summary: The Lemons from Story of the Ten Tailed Wolf from The Engulfing Silence. Have Fun!
1. Chapter 15

**69-Sama: I don't own this story, i'm just posting the lemons from it for all you FF. net readers who don't want to go over to AFF. org**

 **anyways... LET'S GET THE CITRUS!**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: The Ten Tailed Ookami**

* * *

 _ **~Story of the Ten Tailed Wolf~**_

* * *

the first thing Naruto noticed when he woke up was the lack of pain. It wasn't just a lack of pain but the in general feeling that he felt better than he ever had at any previous point in his life. There was no ache, no molten, dripping lava or anything, he felt, for lack of a better word, great.

It was than he began to notice the little things. Details like the fact that his senses were through the roof; he could feel everything going on around him, from the softness of the silken sheets that lay under his fingertips, to the soft, silky, skin-like texture of pillows his head was resting on and the fingers currently running through his hair, lightly messaging his scalp. Then there was his -

Wait. What?

Opening his eyes Naruto was given a sharp, crystal clear image of Akane grinning down at him. That's when he realized his head was resting on her lap, and it was her fingers that were going through his hair. He also noticed another detail, one which was staring him in the face, given the way she was leaning over him. The fact that Akane was completely and utterly naked.

Naruto blinked a few times as he stared at her breasts, subconsciously licking his lips. "Now this is a sight I could get used to waking up to everyday," he admitted, causing Akane to smile.

" **Perhaps if your lucky you will,"** the vixen quipped back.

Naruto just yawned, stretching his hands back before bringing one back in to grabbed the hand Akane was using to run through his hair. He brought to his face and kissed her palm, "I take it my ascension was a success?"

Akane smirked at him, **"** **what do you think?"** Naruto just sighed at her answer and made to sit up, he was going to walk over to the mirror when his hand was grabbed. Turning he looked at Akane's whose eyes were slightly lidded.

"Akane?" asked Naruto curiously, wondering at the look. He had seen it before, though not this strongly.

" **Remember what I said Naru-kun?"** Akane breathed, her voice was soft, silk that caressed his ears and made the blond shiver. He opened his mouth but didn't actually get a chance to say anything as the red haired demoness continued, **"** **I said that once I turned you into a Hanyou, I wasn't waiting!"**

with that Akane yanked Naruto back, hard. The new Hanyou stumbled right on top of Akane, who pullled him down and gave him a searing kiss.

"A-Akane-chan!" Naruto stuttered slightly as he pulled away from the kiss, getting a growl of annoyance from the vixen. "Look, I know you want this, but this is my first time, I'm not really sure what do -"

" **Your body knows what to do,"** Akane interrupted, **"** **You are a Hanyou, even though your only half demon your body has all of the instincts a full demon has. And sex, is at the core of all demonic instincts, even my own."** Before Naruto knew what was happening she flipped them around so that she was on top. She gave him a sexy smirk, **"** **however, since this is your first time and your still adjusting, I'll taking it easy on you."**

"What do you mean? Isn't this your first time tooooo!" Naruto found himself drawing out the last word as Akane began to work him over, taking his quickly stiffening rod in her hands and making it even stiffer with her feather light touches.

" **Now this is a sword,"** Akane admired his 'long' sword, licking her lips. She leaned in and ran her tongue along the underside of his cock, from the base, all the way to the tip where she proceeded to flick the slit on his head. She went back down and repeated this process several times, grinning to herself before she stopped at the end and engulfed him. She gagged for a second as she reached her limit, and was somewhat disappointed that she could only take him halfway in. But she reminded herself that this was her first time too, and that she would get better with practice.

As she began to bob her head up and down along his shaft, Naruto wondered when the hell he had died and gone to heaven. For that was exactly what it felt like to have his dick in Akane's warm, moist mouth. He felt his hip jerk several times, almost against his will as his lover would use her tongue to wrap around him, dragging the slightly roughened appendage against him. The rough texture did little to hinder how good it felt to be inside of her. In fact, while he had never experienced this before, he would tell anyone who would listen that it made the pleasure even more unbearable.

His hands went to his vixens head and began to gently message Akane's scalp, "dear sweet kami, Akane-chan! That feels so good!" had her mouth not been full of Naruto she would have smirked, instead she decided to teach him just how good she was. She used every trick she knew, all of the instinctual knowledge that came from her Kitsune heritage to please her man. Her mate.

She reached out and lightly gripped his ball sack, messaging them. She gave an internal grin as she felt him jerk and heard him groan. It was still a light disappointment that she couldn't deep throat him. Than she would have really been able to use the full extent of her knowledge.

Not that it mattered to Naruto who honestly didn't think anything could feel better than this. He was sure that the amount of pleasure he was feeling, the warmth of Akane's mouth, the texture of her tongue as it ran across his skin, the times when her teeth would lightly caress his shaft with feather light touches, and the way she was plying with his balls would actually kill him. And he would A-ok with that.

"A-Akane-chan!" Naruto shouted as he felt a tightening in his balls, "something's coming! I think its -" he never really got to finish, the moment Akane heard the second part of what he said she began working twice as hard to get what was hers. She felt his cock twitch in her mouth as she continued, then it twitched again, and right after that her mate began to spray his seed inside of her mouth.

The taste was indescribable to her. It was not known to anyone except demon-kind, but a mate was actually a sacred thing to most demons, or at least it was sacred to the Bijuu. It wasn't a well known fact, because none of the Bijuu had actually taken a mate before. But when a Bijuu chose a mate, it was for life, and when they mated both became perfectly suited for their mate. In that same way, the taste of them changed that which their mate liked most.

In Akane's case, Naruto had a slightly tangy, slightly sweat flavor that held a small hint of salt. It didn't taste like anything she had ever tried before and so she simply couldn't quantify it. Not that she actually cared about comparing what it tasted like to anything else. You can't compare the things about your mate to anything, it just couldn't be done.

She found herself surprised as she continued drinking up his baby batter, she knew that on principle demons possessed a lot more cum than humans. In part thanks to the fact that it was much harder for demons to produce children. But the amount Naruto was producing was still surprising, she was sure it had been at least five minutes since she started.

A little cum leaked out of the side of her mouth, and she was grateful when his load finally stopped coming (pun intended). She pulled back, dragging her tongue along his slightly hardened member and smiled when it stiffened again. She would love to play with it some more, but there were more important things to do.

She looked back up and her smile widened when she saw Naruto breathing as heavily as if he had just run a two hundred mile sprint, up a mountain, with four thousand pound weights on his back. She climbed up and leaned against him, letting her already hardened nipples rub across his chest. Taking her ring finger, Akane moved it across her mouth and chin, wiping his cum onto her fingers. She smirked as she saw his eyes watching her and when she stuck her finger in her mouth a sucked on, moaning as she took his taste, she saw his eyes widen. Right before they became half-lidded.

Had Akane not seen that split second change in demeanor she would have been surprised when Naruto abruptly pulled her down and engaged in the most passionate kiss they had ever shared. Which was actually saying something considering Naruto had spent a lot of time with her, working his... technique with her.

As things were, Akane merely let herself be swept away by shear intensity of the kiss. She could feel her toes curling as her mate sucked on her lower lip, a moan escaped her as she felt his hands brand her with his touch. When he slipped his tongue inside her mouth, she tried to fight back but was taken by surprise by the slight ferocity he had. She ended up letting him explore her and knew that it was the right decision. She could feel his tongue taking in everything, the inside of her cheek, her teeth, the roof of her mouth, lightly caressing her own tongue, everything that was there Naruto took in.

Thanks to all of the, practice, they had done together Naruto was a good kisser. Scratch that, Naruto was an amazing kisser. He knew everything she liked, he knew that if her caressed the underside of her tongue it would turn her into putty, he knew the right lower side of her cheek held a small smooth surface that drove her nuts, and he knew that she became so completely aroused that she had actually come close to raping him once when he sucked on her tongue. An act which he soon did, wrapping his own around it and pulling it into his mouth.

As they continued their heated make-out session Naruto absently wondered why he couldn't taste himself on her. It wasn't a big deal, and he was actually glad he couldn't, but he figured with her drinking from his fountain that she would taste of him. He soon decided it wasn't important as her nipples once again caressed his chest, reminding him that her mouth wasn't the only part of her that needed attention. He pulled away from her bruised lips, chuckling at the slight whine she gave, it was like the sound of a child her lost their favorite toy.

"Relax my Benihime," Naruto whispered in her ear, enjoying the feel of her body shivering against his. "You can't enjoy the full experience if all we do is kiss." He nibbled on her foxy ear, eliciting a breathy moan before he made his way down her neck. As he traveled downward Naruto stopped at certain areas, places where Akane's reaction was much more vocal. He nipped and sucked on those parts, enjoying the heavenly sounds she made before moving on.

After finishing off on her collar bone, a place where his vixen was particularly responsive, Naruto took a moment to lean back and admire her. He had always felt that Akane was the absolute embodiment of perfection, and seeing her in her full glory he could truly say he meant it. His eyes traveled down her form, her perfectly shaped face, not too wide or too narrow nor having any imperfections on it, moving across her neck, and continuing down. He eyed her chest, perfectly round, symmetrical globes that were perfectly lifted without the need of a bra. Soon his gaze spotted her nipples, light pink areola with a darker pink for her nipples. They were neither too big or two small, once again showing that the woman under him was too perfect to be human.

Akane felt hot under his gaze as he burned a path across her body with half-lidded, lust-filled eyes. They were completely new, the way his eyes raked over her. She doubted Naruto even knew that his instinct and desire to mate was taking over him. It was invigorating to see the way her mate desired her, the way his eyes took in her form with the kind of admiration that could never be faked. It made her feel like the most special woman in the world.

She smirked however, since right now, she wanted him to do much more than admire her. So much more.

" **Are you gonna sit there staring, or are you actually going to enjoy what I have to offer?"** she asked, raising an eyebrow and giving him a devilish grin.

Naruto smiled and for just a second she noticed that his eyes could see with more clarity than they had been when covered in lust. "Sorry," he said, "I guess I just can't get over the fact that I somehow managed to have the most beautiful creature I have met fall in love with me."

Akane blushed, the heartfelt and honest words meant just as much, if not more than the lustful looks he gave her. It was that kind of heart that had made her fall in love with him in the first place.

All of her thoughts on what she loved about her mate soon flew out the window as Naruto's hands cupped her breasts and began to message them, lightly kneading them. His thumbs rubbed against her nipple, stimulating them in ways Akane had only ever had done to them by herself. Soon he took them between his forefinger and his thumb and rolled them around, lightly pinching them. Akane arched her back, pushing her breasts into his touch, **"** **Oh, yes!"**

Smirking at the way his mate cried out in pleasure at his actions, Naruto decided to take things a step further when he took one of her nipples in his mouth. His actions made Akane give out a loud cry of pleasure, her hands made fists in his hair as she pushed his face down so that he could give her even more pleasure as he rolled his nipple with his tongue, lightly nipped it with his teeth and gently flicked it back and forth. The more he did the more she shouted out her love of his actions. Not wanting to do leave the job half-finished, Naruto made sure that her breasts received equal treatment.

He began to move down, his lips gliding across a flat, toned stomach, while his hands left a hot trail down her sides. He dipped his tongue into her belly button, illiciting a giggle before he moved on and found himself staring at her honey pot. He only took a second to admire it, with its light pink coloring, the way it was open for him like a flower in bloom, and how it was dripping juices due to Akane's arousal. He leaned in and inhaled her scent, a unique scent that was only hers and was actually driving him wild.

He held back for a moment however, just so he could say, "have I ever told you that you smell divine?"

Akane blinked and looked at him for a second before giving him a playful grin, **"** **you mean like ramen?"**

"Better than ramen," those were the last words to leave his mouth before said mouth came down on Akane in a kiss. Akane moaned as she closed her eyes and leaned her head back, her hands went into his hair and her legs began to wrap around him. She lips on her secondary ones sent light jolts of pleasure racing through body, and she took a moment to enjoy the small jolts he gave her.

Than his tongue came out and buried itself inside her and Akane found that those small jolts were insignificant to what she could feel. Pleasure shot through her as felt Naruto's tongue inside of her, caressing her inner walls and giving her pleasure in ways her fingers never could. She felt him moving inside of her, it was the most amazing thing she had ever felt that she almost cried when his tongue left her. That was until his lips began to gently suck on hers and than she screamed her pleasure to him, **"** **oh Kami! Yes! Mmm, Naru-kun, Don't stop!"**

Those were just a few of the words she cried out as Naruto continued to feast on her honey pot. Had he not been so busy enjoying her taste, a taste he decided was his new favorite flavor, the new Hanyou may have wondered why it was that even though he had never done this before, he was still hitting all of her erogenous zones. He may have even heard the voice that sounded very much like Akane inside of his head, telling him the things he needed to know to please his mate. As it was he was mostly clueless, and the voice directed him without him even knowing.

" **Naruto! Oh Kami Naruto!"** Akane felt the tension building inside of her, she literally felt like she could snap at any moment. The build up was so great that her legs began to squeeze Naruto so tightly that if he hadn't been turned into a Hanyou his head would have probably been squished. And then she felt it rupture, **"** **oh Kami, Naruto! I'm cumming!"**

Naruto didn't actually here her, and so he was surprised when she began squirting more juices than he was accustomed to in his mouth. Never the less that didn't stop him from doing everything in his power to make sure that he didn't miss a single drop. When his lover was finished he wiped a hand across his mouth and licked the rest of her juices off as he stood back up.

The sight he came to was both slightly amusing and highly arousing. Because of the way Akane had first pulled him to her, his red haired lover and mate was only half-way on the bed. Her feet up to her ass was dangling off, drooping slightly and looking like she was having trouble getting her legs to support herself.

Grinning he grabbed her thighs and rotated her so that she was fully on this bed. This action caused Akane to come down from her orgasmic high and blink as she saw Naruto setting her legs down. Noticing her looking at him Naruto looked back and saw her grin. **"** **All of this has been fun, Naru-kun,"** she cooed to him. Akane spread her legs and gestured with a single finger while giving him a 'come hither' look, **"** **but I'm ready for the main course now."**

Naruto grinned as he climbed in between her legs. In a move to quick for him to follow Akane had flipped them around and was now grinning at him. **"** **I hope you ready, Na-ru-to-kun,"** she said while planting her hands on his chest and lifting herself up. She guided her entrance over his sword, letting it touch her entrance.

Naruto's hands moved to her hips, holding her in place and he looked at her with a grin of his own, "I'm ready for anything you can throw at me Benihime."

" **I'll hold you to that,"** she said, just before she impaled himself on his shaft. Both of them screamed as soon as Naruto was fully sheathed inside of her, both having just been rocked by their first orgasm. Yet that did absolutely nothing to take away the stiffness Naruto felt, nor the arousal Akane felt. Pushing herself up the red head soon impaled herself again. Soon she began to find her rhythm and the only sounds were those of the two grunting and moaning as they let their passion carry them.

It wasn't long before Naruto managed to pick up Akane's rhythm, then for every downward stroke that she made, Naruto met with his own thrust upwards. The bliss they felt as they continued moving was more unbelievable and incredible than anything they had ever felt. Both decided than and there that their previous foreplay and oral fun had nothing on what they were doing now.

It wasn't just the feeling of pleasure that they raced through them either, but of the feeling of being complete, of being close to each other, of the oneness they felt as they made love. The experience was even more incredible for them because the two were bonded in a way that only eight others like them were. And even than, they would later on realize that what they had was unique to them and them alone. Never to be replicated by anyone else.

" **Naruto..."** Akane breathed, her voice heavy and panting, **"** **you feel so good! I love how you feel inside of me!"**

"And you feel so tight," Naruto said. To him her passage felt like a vice, that was gripping him and rubbing along his length in ways that couldn't be put to words. The sensations were mind numbing, and so, he didn't really try and put the feelings to words. Instead he just gave a quick grin as he pushed himself up with one of his hands, keeping the other on Akane's waist. He buried his face in her neck and began to suckle on it.

Akane moaned loudly as her hands went from his chest to around his neck. The hand on her waist moved, going to her breast where Naruto began to knead it again. His lips began to make their way along her throat, nipping and sucking on her pleasure points. She shuddered when his lips reached her ear, when his hot breath caressed her and he whispered, "I hope your ready." and before Akane could even begin to wonder what he meant, Naruto had flipped them over and was now the one on top.

Then he began to pound into her, like a jackhammer Naruto moved at speeds that not even a shinobi could reach. The sounds of flesh slapping against flesh was only overpowered by the way Akane began to scream out Naruto's name, as waves of pure, unadulterated pleasure ripped through her entire being. Akane didn't try to match his pace, somehow she doubt that she could do such a thing no matter how hard she tried. All she could do was enjoy the ride.

"Kami-Sama!" Naruto growled as he continued his relentless pounding on Akane's virgin pussy. "You... feel... so...good!" Even as he said that Naruto could feel his balls churning and tightening with that familiar feeling, "B-Benihime!"

" **I can feel it too!"** Akane responded, already knowing what he was going to say, **"** **T-together?"** Naruto couldn't respond verbally and settled for a simple nod as he, miraculously, picked up his pace once more.

Both of them cried out as their joint orgasm hit, the feelings of Naruto shooting his seed into her so hard she could feel it hit her womb, and of Akane's walls tightening around him in an attempt to milk him for all he was worth, prolonged their first orgasm and soon gave way to a second. When the second orgasm left them they both fell, spent. Naruto rolled off to the side so that he wouldn't smash his lover and Akane fell limp, both unable to move as they left the after math of their joint love session wash over them.

it took a while for them both to come down from their post orgasmic high. When they did Akane rolled over and cuddled herself into Naruto's side, while he wrapped her up with an arm and pulled her so that she was as close as possible.

" **We are so doing that again,"** Akane decided, right before letting out a loud yawn.

Naruto chuckled, "i won't argue with you there, but we should probably get some sleep first."

" **Mmhmm,"** Akane mumbled her response as her eyelids drooped close and her exhaustion caught up to her. Naruto stayed awake just a little bit longer so he could kiss her forehead before he too decided he had prolonged his date with the sandman long enough and went to sleep.

...

End of Lemon for Ch.15


	2. Chapter 19

...

 **Chapter 19**

* * *

 **~Story of the Ten Tailed Wolf~**

* * *

Sitting in a cross legged pose, eyes closed, his sword on his lap and inhaling slow, calming breaths, Naruto Uzumaki reflected on what Inari had said. Truth be told he wasn't that angry at the child, after all, the boy was just that, a sheltered kid. He had never seen the horrors that Naruto had, the blond doubted that the boy had even been to the village in the past year or so. Naturally he wouldn't know that some people had it harder than others, and his suffering was nowhere near as bad as other people had it.

Still, that didn't make what he said alright.

His thoughts were knocked off course as a set of hands began to message his neck and shoulders. **"Your tense,"** a soft, silken voice made itself known. Naruto smiled as his body began to relax under the ministrations of his mate. The hands slid forward and over his shoulder as Akane wrapped him up from behind, placing her head on his shoulder and pushing her chest into his back. Nothing was said as the two stayed that way for several long minutes, basking in the presence of each others company.

"You know you're pretty good with your hands," Naruto said after a while.

While he could not see her face the whiskered blond knew Akane was smirking. **"That's not the only thing these hands can do,"** she quipped, stepping over the landmine Naruto had left for her. The smirk left a moment later as she looked at him, **"Are you alright?"**

"Yeah," Naruto sighed, "guess I just didn't want to be inside, that kid killed my mood easier than Sasuke could."

" **Well,"** Akane started as her hands moved down his chest, stopping where the buckle to his straps were and undoing them. **"Maybe I should help bring that mood back."** Her hands traveled even lower before she reached the hem of his shirt, grabbed it and began to pull it up. Naruto raised his hands almost out of instinct as the shirt went over his head before moving off his body. Akane tossed the shirt away as her hands went back to roaming over his body.

"So you were saying something about what else your hands could do," said Naruto as his mate's hands explored his front, rubbing against his chest and abs with increasingly frequent movements and added pressure.

" **I did, perhaps I should show you just what I can do with them,"** as her hands began to travel lower her mouth also began to explore, starting at the nape of his neck. She began to trail her lips along his skin, traveling over to Naruto's shoulder, then made her way back where she began to tease his neck, nipping the flesh hard enough to leave small, red love bites and then licking the places she marked. By this time her hands had reached his crotch where they proceeded to rub against the stiffening pitch tent that had grown there since the start of her ministrations.

Naruto had his eyes closed as Akane worked him over, teasing him and caressing him in ways only she could and in ways only she had a right to do. Her hands were working his cock through the fabric of his pants while her lips were now kissing along his jawline. One of the hands moved away from his member while the other undid the buttons of his pants and slipped in so Akane could grasp it in her hands. She smiled at feeling it give a rhythmic pulse as she held it.

Her other hand was placed along his cheek, pushing his head and moving it to the side where her face was. By this time Naruto had opened up his eyes to see her smiling at him just before her lips claimed his in a kiss. He groaned into their kiss as her hand began to pump his cock and she took advantage of that to slip her tongue inside of his mouth. Not one to just give up without a fight Naruto brought out his own tongue to duel hers.

Time seemed interminable to the pair as they shared their love and passion with each other. However, Naruto soon felt his balls tighten before he let out a slight groan and blew his load, splashing his seed against his pants and Akane's hand. Grinning, said vixen withdrew her hand, which was coated white with her mate's seed. She proceeded to lick it clean, sensually sucking on her fingers and letting out low moans that caused the blonds slightly flaccid member to harden again. **"Tasty,"** she murmured as Naruto stood up and divested himself of his pants and boxers.

"Great, now I'm going to have to wash those," Naruto said with a pout that got a giggle out of Akane. His pout increased before he went back down. Crouching, the blond kissed her hard enough to make the demoness toes curl and a white light to explode behind her eyes. Hands were placed on her chest, and gently caressed them through the fabric of her shirt. Because she never wore a bra – as a powerful Kitsune demon and one of the nine Bijuu she quite simply didn't need them to keep her chest from sagging – Naruto's hand was able to more directly stimulate her nipples, and it helped that the fabric she was wearing while durable was also thin enough that she could easily feel what he was doing to her. His actions got a moan from Akane before they slid to the sides and pushed the open flak jacket over her shoulders where it fell to the ground and landed with a dull thud around the hands she had placed behind her back as support.

Next came her shirt, Akane lifted her hands as the shirt went up, exposing her breasts and hardening nipples. However, it stopped moving half way up, covering the upper half of her face, exposing just her mouth and chin. A pair of lips covered hers in another earth shattering kiss that had Akane's panties soaking wet. The lips moved off hers and kissed her chin, then moved off again. Just as the vixen was about to complain she felt Naruto take one of her nipples into his mouth.

" **O-Oooh,"** Akane made a sound that was somewhere between a growl, a purr and a moan as Naruto began to suckle on her hardened buds. She still couldn't see anything and would have growled were it not for the sensations his mouth and tongue were unleashing upon her breast. Though she would have at least liked to have her hands mobile so she could bury them in his hair.

Thankfully Naruto removed her shirt the rest of the way, allowing her to not only see but use her hands, which had been held up over her head by the shirt. Almost immediately they made their way to Naruto's hair, her fingers roving through the slightly fur like textured strands. She soon found herself pushed down on her back, the cool and damp grass under her doing very little to the her growing heat in her chest and loins as her mate continued his quest of conquering her tits.

A hand began to sensual glide down her stomach, using feather light touches that created goosbumps along her flesh until it reached the junction between her legs. The hand began to rub her outer lips through the fabric of her shorts, causing a hiss, then a moan to escape Akane's lips. "Your soaking, Benihime," Naruto said as he stopped his ministration of her breasts to look at her with a smirk.

" **Mmmm, I blame youuuu! Oh!"** Akane moaned as he slipped a hand under her shorts and pushed her thong to the side so he could stimulate her honey pot without the hindrance of any fabric.

"I'm pleased to know I can cause such a reaction," Naruto said, his fingers moved over her lips before he placed one of them in her center and pushed it in slowly. When it was inside up to the knuckle he stopped, "means I haven't lost my touch."

" **Ahhhh,"** Akane's back arched as Naruto let his finger bring her to the edge, he pushed a second one into her as he continued pumping in and out of her sex. He enjoyed watching the way she writhed under his skillful hands, and the sexy noises she made as her hips jerked and jumped in time to the rhythm he had set. **"O-oh, Naru-Naruto!"** Akane legs stretched out across the ground and her toes curled in on themselves as she felt in intense heat well up inside of her, **"I'm close!"**

"Then I suppose it's time for the finale," Naruto placed his thumb against her clit and rubbed against it.

The new stimulation proved to be too much for Akane, and with a shout of **"Cumming!"** her shorts and Naruto hands were soon stained in her juices. As the red head went slack Naruto removed his hand and lightly sucked them off, enjoying the taste of the woman below him. It wouldn't be inaccurate to say that he loved the taste of her more then he did anything else. Even his beloved ramen could never compare to that of his mate.

When he finished he looked moved down and hooked his fingers under the waistband of her shorts and thang. Having just recovered from her orgasm Akane felt his hands and knew what he wanted, she lifted her hips, allowing him to slide her soaked clothing off. The clothes glided down her silken skin, and once fully off Naruto threw them away to be picked up at a later date. He moved back up and looked at her with a grin, "now as much as I love this I'm gonna have to ask that you change forms or I'll feel like a pedophile in this situations."

Akane blinked for a moment, wondering what he was talking about. It was then she noticed that he looked older, and had wolf ears on his head, looking near his back side she saw he had his tails out as well. How did she miss that?

" **Right, sorry,"** she said in a sheepish voice before her skin began to ripple, starting from her head and spreading out to the rest of her body. The transformation only to a second before she was in her true form. Looking at her mate she gave him a saucy grin and asked, **"Better?"**

Naruto smirked as he lifted her calves and set them on his shoulder, lining his throbbing member at her entrance. "Much," he said before slowly pushing himself in. The two let out moan as he bottomed out inside of her, the tip of cock hitting her womb. He looked at her, his eyes alight with mischief, "get ready."

She noticed the glint and his eyes and a look of apprehension crossed Akane's face. **"Naru-kun, what are – OOOH! OH DEAR KAMI!"** Rather than build up a steady pace and increase his speed gradually, Naruto decided to begin pounding into her with a jackhammers pace right from the onset. The results were rather shocking as the beautiful demoness felt her first orgasm rock into her like a tidal wave, it washed over so quickly that were it not for the fact that Naruto's constant, fast paced pounding managed to prolong the feeling she may have actually passed out. As things were, it was only the continuous pleasure of her orgasm that forced her to stay conscious.

" **Yes! Oh yes! Faster! Harder!"** Head moving side to side, slightly clawed hands digging into the dirt, Akane sang out her pleasure to the heavens. Naruto's watched as his lover closed her eyes in bliss, her teeth worrying her lower lip. His eyes traveled down to her chest, her back was arched and every breath she heaved caused her breasts to bounce and jiggle in a dance of seduction that he doubted his mate was even aware of committing. They called to him, and he certainly wasn't one to ignore such a calling. His hands began to grope her breasts, cupping the large melons and tantalizing them in ways only Naruto knew how to do. If possible the woman's shouts of pleasure grew louder as he began working on her tits, tweaking her nipples in between his fingers. Rolling them, pinching them, and pulling them with light tugs that were enough to bring untold amounts of delectable her walls squeeze Naruto's member.

"Haa... ahh... you must like it when I do that... Benihime... your squeezing me like a vice," Naruto grunted as he continued his relentless pace.

" **Grr oh!... ah... you cocky little... oh!... ah! Naruto I – AHH!"** her words were unable to properly form as she felt another orgasm course through her body. The inner walls of her most sacred area clamped down around her mate hard, juices began leaking out and for a second Akane was almost sure she had caught a small glimpse of heaven.

She would later come to realize that she was somewhat accurate in that errant thought.

Naruto slowed his pace but still continued moving so as to prolong her orgasm for as long as possible. His movements a slow and steady pace of rocking his hips back and forth, causing a delicious friction inside of the goddess writhing under him.

"So… was it good for you?" asked Naruto with a self-satisfied grin on his face.

" **I'm… going to… to wipe that… look off your face,"** Akane panted as she tried to regulate her breathing. ' _ **Damn, when did he get so good at this,'**_ she wondered. She had just as much sex as he did, seeing as how they only ever did it with each other. So why did he have so much more stamina than her. The thoughts were shaken from her as she felt him rock his hips and it was then she realized something else.

" **You haven't cum have you?"** she said with a frown. He looked at her and shrugged, as if to say don't worry about it, but that was not something Akane wanted to hear. If she was going to get earth shattering pleasure than by kami he would too. She rolled them over so she was on top and planted her hands on his chest, **"be a good boy and let me work. If you're really good, I may just give you a treat."**

"I'm not a dog," Naruto muttered before Akane pushed herself off of his cock until only his head was still inside of her, than lowered herself back onto him.

" **No,"** the red head agreed with a grin as she began rocking her hips. **"You're a wolf."** Naruto would have rolled his eyes if he could, but it was that moment that he found himself occupied with the vixen above him. Going through the motions she soon picked up a rhythm and Naruto found it rather easily. Whereas when Naruto had first started their love making this time was slow. From the bottom Naruto got a beautiful view of his lover and mate, the way she moved on top of him, with her breasts bouncing up and down, the moonlight striking her form and casting a pale, ethereal glow on her skin. Skin that was slick with their combined sweat and causing her form to glisten in the moon light. It sounded corny, even to Naruto's mind, but seeing her like this, the blond couldn't help but feel his mate was a goddess given human form and had been sent down from heaven to show everyone what true beauty was.

"Kami you're so beautiful Benihime," he said, causing Akane to blush and look away, though it did not stop the movements of her hips as her legs pushed her up, then went back down, the folds of her nether lips glistening with her juices and leaking them onto his meat sword.

" **Thank you,"** she mumbled, damn him and his sweet nature.

As they continued their movement Naruto felt his balls tighten and knew he wasn't long, "A-Akane! I'm going to cum."

" **A-about time,"** Akane said with a grin, **"I-I'm close again too."**

"Together than," Naruto said as Akane nodded.

" **Ah! AH! Naru-kun/** Benihime!" the two cried out in unison before Akane slumped onto him, shuddering from her fourth orgasm of the night. They laid there for some time, basking in the afterglow of their love making. However they soon decided it would be best if they had at least some cover, lest someone happened to stumble upon them.

A clone phased into existence and grumbled a little about lucky originals as it grabbed the scroll pouch and took out a scroll labeled camping. He tossed it to Naruto who caught it with one of his tails. It took a bit of work, but eventually Naruto managed to unseal his sleeping bag, then it took even more effort to actually get inside. Akane didn't help much as she kept trying to snuggle into him, which just made it harder for him to move.

Still he did eventually managed to get both him and Akane inside of the sleeping bag. The two of them shifted to get comfortable, Naruto moved onto his side so that he was facing Akane who was also facing him. She scooted herself as close as physically possible so that her head was resting under his, she tangled their legs together and gave a soft moan when she felt his cock brush against her still sensitive lips.

" **I love you Naru-kun,"** Akane murmured, wrapping her arms around him.

"Love you too Akane-chan," Naruto smiled as he reciprocated her gesture and wrapped her in a tight embrace. As an afterthought both shifted back into their younger forms so no one would ask questions should they stumble upon them, right before they drifted into a peaceful sleep.

End


End file.
